


secret garden

by stillnamjoon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillnamjoon/pseuds/stillnamjoon
Summary: you made flowers grow in my lungs, and although they are beautiful, i can't breathepreviously titled "burning lips pressed to mine"





	secret garden

**Author's Note:**

> i'm probably sleep deprived but hanahaki.  
> i also can't be arsed to use capital letters  
> and i'm going for it.

when it first starts as a burning ache in his chest, yuri tells himself that it's nothing. it will pass, it's just a little pain. he doesn't know that it could kill him and he won't say anything to anyone. he dismisses it as the beginning of a cold and tells no one. he's yuri plisetsky, he'll live through a sore throat. he continues his life as it is, skating hard and taking time out of his days to talk to otabek and only otabek. the ache in his chest becomes sharper each time they speak, making it difficult for yuri to hide the fact that he's sick from otabek. naturally, the kazakh man gets worried, and each time yuri assures him that he's fine.

it doesn't stop otabek from taking a week off and paying a visit to st. petersburg. but the sore throat and aching chest blossom- quite literally- into something far more serious. he goes to the airport to pick otabek up, thinking nothing could go wrong. the ache had changed into a sharp, stabbing pain and his throat hurt badly. through his pained haze he manages to hug otabek, pressing his cheek against the older man's shoulder in search of solace and comfort. he sighs in relief as otabek returns his embrace, allowing himself to sigh in relief. but his relief doesn't last. soon he's jerking away from otabek, coughing like there's no tomorrow. 

" yura, what's wrong? " otabek asks immediately, his stoic exterior fading away as soon as yuri began to cough.  

" i'm fine, beka. don't worry. " yuri says, straightening up as the fit fades away. he gives a shaky yet reassuring smile. " it's just a little cold. " 

* * *

during otabek's visit, he continues to lie and insist that he's fine, saying that it's just a dry cough. otabek believes it and it becomes harder to convince him once yuri starts coughing up flower petals. he can't tell him. he loves otabek and he would hate to see the kazakh man blame himself for what's happened. it isn't otabek's fault, it's yuri's and he must suffer silently as a consequence. he shouldn't have let himself fall in love with otabek. it's his fault. 

" yura, " otabek says after yuri hastily attempts to hide the petals of a recent fit. " are you sure you're okay? you've been like this for almost a month now. i've only been here for a week but it seems to me that it's getting worse. " he looks so worried. yuri sighs. 

" beka, " he starts, looking up at otabek with sad eyes, "if i tell you, you have to promise not to ask. " otabek nods, still worried as yuri tells him what's going on.

" alright. " he says, reaching over and patting yuri's shoulder to assure him that he won't question a thing the blond says. yuri takes a deep breath.

" otabek, i'm dying. " as soon as he says it, it's like a weight has lifted off of his shoulders but it doesn't make him feel better. 

* * *

" you're dying. " that's all otabek says. he looks so sad, so solemn and yet yuri still thinks he's hot. 

 " yeah. i'm dying. beka, " he says, sounding scared for the first time since they'd started talking about it, " i'm gonna die. "

" how are you dying? "

he hesitates. he knows he's asked otabek not to ask, but he has to tell him. he deserves to know. 

" hanahaki. " he says softly. he doesn't meet otabek's gaze. he can't look him in the eyes and say it. he can tell that otabek wants to ask who. if he does, yuri will probably tell. 

" who is it? " yuri figures otabek would want to know why he has hanahaki. he wants to know who yuri's in love with and yuri can't tell him. 

" i'll tell you before you leave. " it's a promise. he's going to tell otabek that flowers are growing in his lungs because he's in love with his best friend. 

" okay. " says otabek, and yuri is glad that he doesn't pursue an answer so quickly. 

they sit together in silence then, both looking away from each other. yuri thinks he might cry. he suddenly feels otabek's arms around him, and he lets the other hold him. they stay that way for hours, both crying. 

* * *

during the week that otabek stays with yuri, they make the best of what they can. they spend every moment together, clinging to the passing amounts of time before otabek as to leave. yuri doesn't want him to go. he loves otabek and he wishes that his friend felt the same way. he wants to spend he rest of his life being held by otabek, waking up to otabek and always being with otabek. he still hasn't told him. they have one day of otabek's visit left and yuri hasn't said anything more about the hanahaki. he can tell that otabek wants to know more. 

on the last day, they spend most of the day sitting together, yuri holding potya and cuddling up to otabek. he's noticed by now that his friend hasn't exactly done anything to push him away. he hasn't rejected yuri's affection. the blond thinks that maybe otabek feels the same way as he does, but he says nothing. 

 " yura. i have something i'd like to tell you. " otabek says finally, cutting through the heavy silence. yuri is curled up right next to him, feeling weaker than he had. 

" yeah? " he mumbles, lifting his head to look at otabek. he yawns again, settling back down and resting his head on otabek's chest, listening to his friend's heartbeat. he doesn't notice that it's sped up. 

" i don't know why i'm telling you now, but it feels like a good time to do it. " otabek takes a deep breath, looking at yuri. " i'm in love with you. "

yuri just about lights up, smiling as much as he can. 

" and… " otabek continues, " will you tell me why you're dying from hanahaki? " 

" you. " yuri whispers, pulling himself up. " you, beka. i'm in love with you. i didn't think you loved me back. " 

" oh. " he says. " oh. you should have told me sooner. i wouldn't have waited so long. "

" i know. " he replies. " but it wouldn't have been right. " he pauses, looking up at otabek. " beka, will you kiss me? "

otabek nods, leaning down and pressing his lips to yuri's. the kiss is warm and sweet, it's everything yuri dreamed it would be as more. and he's happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm crying help  
> it's kind of cliche since yuri kinda just almost died in otabek's arms BUT HE DIDNT  
> so thank you, otabek, for saving our precious boy's life


End file.
